Forsaken Suicidal
by Kiyama
Summary: [AtemuxOC] When we lose hope, we can give up. We don’t want to deal with the pain any longer. Most of us would rather give up we would want a way out – do what ever necessary. But a light can shine from just about anywhere.
1. Die

**Forsaken Suicidal**

_**Written by Kiyama**_

_(AtemuxOC) I know many are tired of a character with an OC. And I know I've read enough to be sick of self inserts. This is no self insert. In fact it's a remake of my previous work called, 'Am I Forsaken?' and reading over it made me realize how much you grow and how stupid you are. I promise that this remake will be like and not like the original. But then again, I don't even expect many to read this. _

_ When we lose hope, we can give up. We don't want to deal with the pain any longer. Most of us would rather give up we would want a way out – do what ever necessary. But a light can shine from just about anywhere._

**&**

Standing on the bridge, looking at the waves below; one person stood. Swallowing one last time and trying not to be scared, hoping it wouldn't hurt. To only be reminded how much life really hurt them. You know what some say, you life flashes right before your eyes on the bridge of death; that's where she stood. Her whimpers escaping with a breath and she shut her eyes tight pumping her legs for a leap into her watery coffin.

"Do you _really_ want to do that?"

Eyes shot open, landing on a figure standing just behind her.

"I mean it's not _all_ that messy but it's one hell of a way to die." He spoke, a bit of sarcasm flowing in.

His smile revealed fangs, making her jump and chills slowly running up her spine. Only a superstition; only one mention came to her ears and now to her mind. She felt petrified. But she stepped back, a notion to get away. The ground no longer there for her to step upon, she slipped and fell. Her head in a daze, ready to die. Yet once she lost her consciousness she never felt the cold water soak her body, she felt something so soft yet strong at the same time.

**&**

A grunt of agony, a hand placed over her neck. The pain throbbed from under her palm. Pulling it into view, crimson stained and dripped down, falling off ever so delicately.

"What on earth…?" A disgusted tone in her voice. She strained her body, sitting up from a horizontal position. Her body shivered with much of her bare skin free from clothing. Thin straps hung down, nearly around her elbows, with her top tightly around her bosom and stomach while her skirt with shredded ends, ripped up so high it only covered to mid-thigh.

A cold breeze ran over her body, goose pimples appearing over her skin. She turned around, seeing the open villa windowed doors. Letting in all of the night breeze and ruffling the rich dark red curtains hung upon them. Looking around the very small room, the walls were entirely white but the curtains were such a dark red, little furniture filled the room.

She sat on a crookedly placed bed which was located by a circular corner table with a phone sitting on it. A red light blinked repeatedly next to the 'New Message' button. Wrapping the free blanket on the bed around her body she stood up, taking a step upon the cold wooden floor. Staring, looking at the light flash on and off, the curiosity killing her.

Lifting her finger, she reached for the 'Play' button but hesitated for a moment. It wasn't hers to neither touch nor hear. Curiosity did win her mind over when she pushed the button hearing a loud beep.

"_You have one new message_."

"Hey Atemu. It's Anzu. I know that we really hit it off the other night and I was just wondering if you ever want to go out and take a bite." She giggled, her voice very preppy and that of a school girl. "Well, call me!" She exclaimed before a click could be heard.

"_End of message_."

Standing back, worrying of her actions, she began to regret them. A sigh suddenly came from behind her. She turned.

"I was _so_ hoping she wouldn't call me." Atemu said, as he walked in from the balcony, scratching the back on his head. Her body froze; her eyes fixed on him as fear sharply came over her. Suddenly, her neck throbbed, she hissed as she covered her bloody wound with her right hand and fell to her knees. She began to feel lightheaded and her body fell over the bed.

"What did you… do… to-"

Her eyes closed again.

**&**

"Tokuhana."

She heard her name. Faint at first but slowly, with each time said, became louder.

"Tokuhana."

She opened her eyes, feeling the warmth smothering her head. A hand warmed her cheek as it lay on her face. She looked up to see Atemu, the one who stopped her voluntary death. Scared she was but much more comfortable then scared.

"Ah, finally you're awake. You were beginning to worry me." He said with a small smile on his handsome face.

What Tokuhana notice the most was his deep crimson eyes, a blood-like red. Her breathing was shallow as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her neck hurt the most dreadful pain but she was much too weak to move. Moving may make it hurt even worse.

"Why… does-"

"It hurt? I'm very sorry about that but I was really hungry and it was either you or Anzu. To be honest, I'd rather bite you over her. I wouldn't bite her to even rid myself of immortality." He laughed nervously. Tokuhana stared at him, a loss of words on the tip of her tongue.

He was a vampire. There was absolutely no way around it.

**&**

_**End 01**_


	2. Pet

_**Next: Pet**_

**&**

Warm air filled her lungs; her body covered in warmth but her eyes still closed. Limp and too weak to move, she lies there to rest just a bit more. A rustle came from behind her, opening her eyes; still drowsy she rolled onto her opposite side. She screamed. Her kidnapper mumbled in his sleep next to her.

"Shut up…" He muttered, "Still light." He dozed back off. She sighed, 'Moron' coming to mind. Her body sat up from her sleeping spot; thick red sheets falling off. Palm meeting her head, she rubbed her temple which ached a tad. Combing her hands through her long black hair she looked around. The window doors shut with the curtains drawn, giving the sense of nightfall but the cozy feel of sun. She yawned and lifted up the sheets, her feet touching the cold ground.

She walked absently towards the opened washroom, scratching her side. Looking at her mirrored reflection, new dark purple silk night clothes revealed only the fingers and toes of her limbs. She herself confused, having never put them on. Suddenly an evoked memory awakened. Pushing aside the fabric, her neck wound patched clean.

"A vampire, patch up my wound that he inflicted?" She said, letting go of the material.

"You humans are very _ungrateful_." Tokuhana turned. Atemu's tongue stuck out at her from the doorway. "Next time I'll just suck them dry and _leave_ them." He said teasingly and walked away, his arms crossed over his chest. Following him Tokuhana apologized.

"Forgive me but I thought all vampires only did such things." He was angry by such a saying.

"I'm not _all _vampires." He growled, "Yes, most would have just killed you, leaving no drop of blood left and then just toss you in the water like you would have done _otherwise_."

"I'm sorry." A shudder as she spoke. Atemu sighed, his anger struck a chord. Embracing Tokuhana, her eyes opening with tears; a hand touched her head and shoulder. She whimpered.

"Are you always quick to cry?" No answer. "Did their death affect you that much?" Her eyes met his. Tokuhana's heart wrenched, staring into such empty eyes. A tear fell. "It did, didn't it?" Burying her face again she sobbed. Atemu started gently rub her back, the guilt eating at him. She sniffled.

"They left me… all alone." She said, sniffling again.

"I know, I know." Atemu whispered in a soft tone. "Tell you what. Let me sleep a few more hours and when it's night we'll go out and do something, all right?" Tokuhana looked up, a single tearing falling. Atemu carefully wiped away the dried tear trails. "Just don't cry anymore, Tokuhana." She nodded. He took her hand and led her back to the bed. He climbed in first, she followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist; the thick sheets covering them.

In mere minutes Atemu was fast asleep but he left Tokuhana's mind to wander.

**&**

Tokuhana twiddled her fingers nervously as her eyes looked around, voices filling the room. Atemu sat across from her at the small circular table with his hands clasped together, his chin rested on them. The waiter suddenly appeared at their table. He placed down two fine glasses, both filled with different liquids.

"Sir, here is your red wine. And here is your ice tea, Madam." With a thank you from both Tokuhana and Atemu he said, "Is there anything else I may get you tonight?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Atemu said courteously. The waiter left the table, attending to the other customers in the café. Tokuhana took a swig of her ice tea, her hands falling back into her lap. "You seem nervous Tokuhana." Her eyes landed on Atemu. Sipping his wine, he placed it back down on the table. "Uncomfortable?" He asked sincerely. Tokuhana averted her eyes.

"Yes, maybe just a little." She said quietly, a small uneasy laugh following. Atemu stood up and held out his hand.

"Come with me." Without a thought she stood, her fingered laced with his as they stepped out of the café. They walked down the street. Cars passed, people passed, the night was full of life as Tokuhana clung to Atemu's arm. There was an eerie silence between them, giving Tokuhana the time to wonder of their destination, worrying she had done something. Atemu laughed. "My dear Tokuhana." A smile could be heard in his voice.

"What is so funny?" She asked confused. Atemu turned to her.

"You worry so much. We're just going to go get you some proper clothes." He laughed once more. "At least so you can get out of mine." Tokuhana couldn't help but giggle just a bit.

**&**

After an hour of looking, fitting, and examining, Tokuhana had a few new outfits that she could wear. Atemu sat outside the fitting room waiting for her to come out with the attire she chose to wear out of the store. Tokuhana slowly opened the door of her cubic fitting room, a creak from the hinges. She stepped out, walking out down the slim hallway and into the small area where Atemu sat, waiting. A bit nervous she didn't say a word for a moment.

"Ah, Tokuhana. My, my you look very lovely indeed." Tokuhana blushes a little. She stood in a black tight turtle neck top covered by a short auburn brown jacket that hung just above her hips. Along with a black skirt with ripped and frayed ends around her waist reaching just above her knees touching ginger laced boots that covered her calves.

"No I don't." Tokuhana whispered. She felt a bit shy with Atemu's eyes fixed on her. He took her arm around his; lacing their fingers like before and then lead her out of the store. They strolled along the boardwalk looking at the many shops and the many items inside them. Tokuhana glanced up at Atemu, his expression blank with his mind wandering.

"Atemu?" He jumped slightly, smiling at her.

"Yes, Tokuhana?" He answered immediately.

"I am very grateful for what you have given me, everything. I don't feel so alone anymore." She looked at him.

"Yes, I know how you felt." He was interrupted.

"Atemu!" Both Tokuhana and Atemu looked up to see a short brown-haired girl runs towards them, waving her hand in the air. He sighed. Tokuhana recognized the voice from Atemu's answering machine. She stopped in front of them with a smile on her face. "Hey, how come you didn't call me?" Atemu forced a smile as well as a kind voice.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I never keep up with that thing and I kind of ran into a problem." Anzu looked over at Tokuhana, a bit of resentment in her gaze.

"Who is this, Atemu?" She asked, now glaring at Tokuhana.

"This is Tokuhana. You could say she's my pet. I saved her from falling into the ocean the other day." Atemu said smoothly as he held Tokuhana closer to him. Anzu looked severely disappointed but then smiled.

"So, are you going to suck her dry soon?" She said mischievously. Her two sharp fang slipping past her lips as she ginned. Tokuhana's heart skipped a beat. Atemu shook his head.

"We'll have to see." Atemu smirked. "But if you'll pardon us, we need to be going. I promised to take my dear Toku to one more place before we head back." He bowed his head. Tokuhana followed his example. Anzu bitterly bowed the same.

"It was a _pleasure_ to meet you Tokuhana. I hope you two have a good time." She said politely before turning on her heel and walking off. Atemu sighed with relief.

"She's gone. Thank goodness." Tokuhana looked up at him. "I'm very sorry she kept looking at you like that, Tokuhana but she's had a crush on me since Jounouchi introduced us." Atemu looked puzzled. "What is it Tokuhana?"

"Can you please call me Toku?" She asked him, smiling. He nodded with a grin on his face.

"Of course."

**&**

_**End 02**_


End file.
